Requiem
by Erzs
Summary: Porque lo había perdido hace tiempo. Porque aún lo extrañaba. Porque aún no entendía. Pero podía reiniciar. Situado después de la explosión de Providencia. Songfic por Fortaleza. Cablepool / Spideypool. Nathan Summers x Wade Wilson. Wade Wilson x Peter Parker.


**Ni Marvel ni sus personajes me pertencen.**

Un capitulo perdido de Earth-49, pero puede leerse independiente. Es Cablepool a base de recuerdos. Spideypool solo al final. Espero les guste~

* * *

Despertó con un ánimo peor que el usual y cuando vio el calendario entendió la razón. Ese día se cumplían exactamente dos años de la explosión en Providencia. Dos años de la desaparición de Nathan.

Cuando pasaron los primeros meses, Wade había confiado que volvería, él siempre lo hacía.

Al año comprendió que esta vez sería diferente.

Se levantó con pasos pesados, dirigiéndose al baño mientras mil y un recuerdos pasaban por su mente, recuerdos de esa última batalla y de cómo fue engañado. Como Cable prefirió salvar su patética y miserable vida antes que la suya propia.

Alzo la vista al espejo con una breve esperanza de encontrarlo ahí, pero sabía que sería en vano. Él se había ido. Lo había abandonado. Como siempre lo hacía quienquiera a quien amará.

—Maldición Wade. ¿Desde cuándo algo así te afecta? No es la primera vez que ocurre. Probablemente lo encuentres en el futuro, aunque no sea él... Odio los viajes en el tiempo. -Después de decirse esto a si mismo frente al espejo salió del baño dirigiéndose a la cocina donde Al lo esperaba.

— ¿Wade? ¿Estás bien? -Ella sabía de este día. Después se todo, ella fue quien lo consoló el año anterior.

—Si yo solo... -oyó en su mente un pensamiento, algo que alguien le había mencionado antes -necesito salir un rato a caminar. -dicho esto salió de la casa sin un rumbo fijo, yendo a donde sus pies le guiarán, mientras las memorias pasaban por su cabeza

Después de un rato alzó la vista encontrándose la enorme reja con la placa metálica "Instituto Xavier para jóvenes superdotados."

Claro, tenía que ir al primer lugar donde lo conoció. Su mente no pudo escoger un lugar más obvio.

Pero ya que estaba ahí... ¿Por qué no dar un vistazo? Entrar no era tan difícil. Deberían mejorar su sistema de seguridad.

Rápidamente trepó por el enrejado. Como había dicho, sencillo. Avanzó por el largo camino hacia la mansión sin nadie a la vista. Se acercó a una de las ventanas, una que daba a la biblioteca y sigilosamente entro en ella.

— ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Bub?

—Logan, viejo amigo ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Si quiera sabes leer? -se acercó pasando su brazo sobre él. —En fin, yo solo busco un poco de lectura interesante que me distraiga. -antes de que pudiera seguir, las garras del contrario en su estómago —Supongo que no es buen momento.

—Se porque estás aquí, Deadpool. Rachel también se ha estado extraña por esta fecha. -retrajo sus garras —Pero no puedo dejar que un asesino ande por la escuela como si nada. Hay un monumento en el patio con el nombre de todos los X-Men caídos. Puedes ir ahí para lo que necesites. Los niños no se acercan mucho… Pero inmediatamente después te irás ¿Entendido?

—... Gracias Wolvie. Y para que sepas me estoy reformando. Esta vez en serio -empezó a caminar por donde había entrado, dispuesto a irse.

—Eso espero Wilson.

...

Miraba el gran muro negro. Cuando llegó, había encontrado un ramo de flores bajo él, aunque dudaba que fueran para su compañero.

Después de tanto buscar, finalmente encontró el nombre, rodeado de tantos otros irreconocibles.

Porque parecía que para Cyclops su hijo era alguien de menor importancia.

Estaba a punto de decir algo, esperando que fuera lo menos cursi o ridículo posible, cuando oyó alguien acercarse. La reconoció de inmediato.

—Irene. -empezó a oírle hablar y se fue. No necesitaba escuchar las confesiones de la reportera enamorada. Antes de alejarse por completo logró captar una frase.

—Nunca entendí porque lo escogiste a él...

Y la verdad, él tampoco lo entendía.

...

Ahora estaba en una misión. Cuando había salido de la mansión, su celular sonó con la notificación, una misión de protección. Un empresario riquillo de esos que creían tener enemigos en todos lados. Era algo simple, cuidarlo la mayor parte del día hasta el aeropuerto, donde tomaría un vuelo y listo. Pan comido y sin tener que asesinar a nadie.

Ya había caído la tarde, ya se dirigían a su último destino, y ningún "atentado". Como había dicho, solo era un paranoico.

Hasta que oyó el sonido de un disparo mientras bajaban del vehículo. Disparo que rápidamente bloqueo con su katana.

Alzo la vista localizando de dónde vino el disparo y logro distinguir una mancha negra que trataba de escapar

— ¡Entre al edificio! Iré por el tirador. -miró a su cliente y se alejó tras la mancha. Avanzó por sobre los edificios tras el asesino, hasta acorralarlo en el borde sin más edificios alrededor para huir.

—No sabía que tú también habías tomado este encargo, Deadpool. Pero no te lo dejare fácil. Yo también necesito trabajar

— ¿Neena? ¿Ibas a matar a ese hombre? ¡¿Tú?! -hace años que no veía a Domino. Desde la desaparición de Cable...

—Pues eso es lo que somos. Mercenarios, asesinos. No porque una persona creyera lo contrario cambiaría lo que soy. Ni siquiera por él. –no era idiota, ella también recordaba que fecha era.

— Podemos ser más que eso. Él me hizo prometerle que no asesinaría y por eso no lo haré. Creí que tu…

—Si tanto le importará que yo cumpliera mi promesa, él seguiría aquí. ¿No lo entiendes Wade? A él solo le importabas tú. Aun cuando eras un psicópata, habías cometido más asesinatos que cualquiera de nosotros, aun con tu rostro… Él te miraba como a nadie más. Nunca me miró así… Y en sus últimos momentos, sé que no pensaba en mí, ni en Irene. Ni siquiera en la maldita isla que había creado. Él pensaba en ti. En que hubieras llegado a salvo con él teletransportador. –Miró la expresión de sorpresa del contrario —Por supuesto que sabía lo del teletransportador. Era su plan de reserva. No lo hubiera dejado ahí sino hubiera sabido eso. Y lo cedió para salvarte a ti. Nunca entendiste lo mucho que le importabas. Todo fue una broma para ti. Y ahora él está muerto y no volverá. –su máscara de seriedad se quebraba, la voz cada vez más temblorosa.

—Domino, yo…

—No digas ni una palabra. Vuelve con tu cliente. Conseguiré un trabajo mejor. Adiós Deadpool –miró como se lanzaba del techo del edificio, y se asomó preocupado por el borde, descubriendo que un camión de basura se había estacionado debajo y había suavizado él impacto de la caída. Vaya suerte.

Volvió con su cliente, que estaba furioso porque su vuelo había tenido que ser retrasado. Le confirmó que había detenido al agresor y después de asegurar el pagó lo dejo a su suerte en el aeropuerto.

Cuando salió, la noche ya había caído, y las estrellas brillaban radiantes, ignorando toda la polución a la que eran sometidas. Las palabras de la mercenaria-panda seguían en su mente. Él le había salvado ese día, a costa de su vida. A costa de un maniaco asesino. ¿Qué persona cuerda haría eso?

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Manhattan, empezó a llover. No busco ningún refugio, no podía enfermarse. Y necesitaba llegar a su destino para acallar esos recuerdos…

""—No digas gracias. No digas que estas orgulloso de mí. No digas adiós.

—Tu cierre está bajo… Te hice mirar.

— ¡Eres tan inmaduro!""

Esa había sido su última conversación. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan terco? ¿Por qué no le dejo decirlo? Y aun así el recuerdo de su voz era de lo más preciado para él.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, un parque donde lo había llevado en su primera "cita" (si a lo ocurrido entre ambos podía llamarse cita) Había cambiado mucho, pero bajo a esa lluvia no importaba tanto. Se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras en su mente se repetía una simple pregunta ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué salvarlo a él? Ya no podía remediar lo ocurrido, pero quería entender por qué. Alzó la vista hacia las estrellas que solo parecía brillar más y más. O a lo mejor solo brillaban para él.

—Hola Wade. Al me dijo que podrías estar aquí.

Lo miró. Era Peter. No le había hablado en todo el día, era normal que se preocupará. Aunque no estaba seguro que fuera una buena idea

—No estoy seguro de que haya ocurrido pero… Me tienes para lo que necesites –el menor le dedicó una de esas sonrisas sinceras que solo él sabía dar.

""—Las historias reales no tienen finales felices Nate, son idioteces.

—Tal vez si no te hace feliz, significa que aún no es tu final.""

Cuando le dijo esa frase, creyó que era una tontería. Pero ahora que él se había ido… Que creía que sin él sería su final… Una nueva oportunidad se presentaba.

— ¿Wade?

—Vamos a casa Pete. Si sigues así de empapado te resfriaras. –le ofreció una sonrisa y ambos se fueron a su casa.

"Gracias Nate. Pero es hora de reiniciar"

* * *

Y eso. Espero encontrar más fans de esta pareja, aunque no estoy segura de que sea esto(?)

A los fans de Dom, suplico su perdón si quedo muy OoC. No estoy muy conectada al personaje, no se porque no logró conectarme(?)

¡Gracias por leer!

Canción: Requiem -Fortaleza (Link MP)


End file.
